Worst Day Ever!
by YoDog41
Summary: ::.Danny has had bad days, but this one may have been the worst!.:: [Maddie/Phantom bonding.]


Danny Fenton was having the worst day of his life. No pun intended! If you are wondering why, well it all started this morning, at his house…

Danny had just gotten up, and was about to take a shower, when he heard his mom and dad… yelling at each other? Danny had to see what was going on first hand, so he climbed down the steps, carefully and quietly. He peeked into the kitchen door, and saw his parents with angry faces, probably from fighting.

"Your inventions ALWAYS fail, Jack! And you are a useless slob!" Maddie said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not a not-it-all, like some people in here!" Jack

"Leave Jazz out of this! I am getting a DIVORCE!"

The word 'divorce' stuck in Danny's mind, and he was about to cry. To think his parents are leaving each other, over a stupid failed invention. Danny didn't want to go to school, but if he acted all sad, his parents would ask him "what's wrong", and Danny didn't want to tell them he was eavesdropping.

So here Danny was, walking all alone to school, (Sam was visiting her cousins, and Tucker, well, who knows). Jazz wasn't home, she was at a science convention. Thank god, because Danny did not want to have to tell Jazz about what he heard. He thought about skipping, but Danny didn't want to give his parents a hard time.

…

Danny was late for school, because of walking to slow, and Lancer gave him a detention. In English class Lancer made Danny partners with Paulina, and Danny had to do all of the work. Next was a lonely lunch, followed by two long classes. After school, Danny was ready to jump off of a bridge.

Danny walked out of the school, after detention, not wanting to go back home, after what happened this morning. Half way home from school, Dash stopped him.

"Hey Fenturd!" Dash said as he stepped in front of Danny.

"What the hell do you want?" Danny said getting very angry.

"Don't talk to me like that! Or I will-"

"What, Dash? What will you do to me? Throw me into a locker? Oh I know! Make me do your homework? Or something else really lame!" Danny said, flashing his eyes green.

"Calm down Fenton!"

"Calm down? Calm down? How can I calm down when you are constantly picking on me, and giving me a hard time! My parents are getting a divorce, and you expect me to clam down?" Danny said, looking down, and turning his eyes back blue, and crying

Dash was shocked. He had never seen Danny like this! Danny was the complete opposite of what he normally was, quiet and calm. Dash decided to walk off, and leave Danny alone. Danny walked into an alley and transformed. He then flew off to the park.

…

He sat all alone, sitting in front of a tree, still transformed. His knees were up, his arms resting on them, and his head down. His eyes were all poofy and red, from crying so much.

…

Maddie Fenton was driving the RV away from the house. She felt bad for leaving Danny, but not for leaving Jack. Suddenly the ghost detector went off, signaling there was a ghost nearby. It was in the park, so Maddie parked the RV, grabbed an ecto-weapon, and went searching for the ghost.

By a tree she found the notorious ghost kid, Danny Phantom. She hid behind a bush, and got her weapon ready. Just as she was about to shoot, she noticed Phantom was… crying? She almost dropped her weapon, from shock, but ignored it and aimed.

"Say goodbye ghost kid!" Maddie say standing up.

Phantom just looked at her, not moving. Maddie looked into Phantoms eyes. She saw not only a ghost, but a human. She quickly lowered her gun.

"Phantom? What's wrong?" Maddie asked.

Phantom just looked away. Maddie walked up to him, and crouched down beside him. She then pulled him into a hug. Phantom was shocked, but soon hugged her back. Phantom started to cry, even more.

"Shh… Shh… It's okay…" Maddie said is a soothing voice.

Phantom was so depressed, but this hug, made him feel a whole lot better. He never wanted it to end, but soon Maddie pulled away.

"Pha-" Maddie started.

"Danny, my name is Danny."

"Okay, Danny, what's wrong?" asked Maddie.

"My whole life is ruined. First at school-"

"Wait you go to school?"

"That's not the point."

"Okay, go on."

"I-I don't really want to talk about it anymore. Can you just leave me alone?"

"Well, okay. Danny, if you ever need me, I will be there. I know it must be tough to be a ghost-"

"Half ghost"

"What?"

"I said half ghost."

"How is that possible?"

'There was an accident, and well now I have ghost powers."

Maddie felt really bad now. All this time she was hunting a ghost, she was hunting a human as well.

"Do I know your human half?"

"Yah."

"Danny, I am sorry for all I have done, and I won't hunt you anymore, but you will still have to watch out for my ex-husband. Also, if you see my son, Danny, please tell him to go to this address." Maddie said, handing his a piece of paper.

Phantom took the paper and read the address on it. He smiled at Maddie, and she smiled back. Maddie then walked off, back to the RV. After that moment, Danny didn't feel so alone. He decided to just sit there, and take in the moment. He soon flew off and went to the address.

Danny's mom told him about the things that were recently going on. Of how she left Jack, and wouldn't be hunting ghost's anymore. Danny only stayed with Jack on the weekends, and he didn't like to, because Jack was always angry. Eventually Maddie gained custody of Danny and Jazz, so Danny didn't have to visit Jack anymore. Danny and Jazz learned to coupe with only having a mom, but it took some time.

…

**Hi guys! I had the idea of this story in class, and decided to write it. Yeah I know it's not good, but none of my stories are! :P**


End file.
